


Normalcy in Chaos

by treasuregyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/treasuregyu
Summary: i've been in a huge depression spiral & writer's block, so i decided to re-write one of my old OC drabbles as ChaeYu bc it was a perfect fit (aka i'm weak for tol & smol couples)





	Normalcy in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a huge depression spiral & writer's block, so i decided to re-write one of my old OC drabbles as ChaeYu bc it was a perfect fit (aka i'm weak for tol & smol couples)

     Every morning, the sun streamed through the broken blinds, and hit Chaeyoung’s closed eyelids. She would stir for a bit, switching sides even, before no longer being able to get comfortable and finally waking. She looked around the messy  room like she did every morning, letting the reality of the situation sink in once more. Instead of light-hearted morning yawns, Chaeyoung greeted the day with disheartened groans. Nonetheless, Chaeyoung drug herself out of bed and made her way into the little kitchen. She saw Tzuyu sitting at the little dining room table, eating from the same can of cold chicken noodle soup that was their dinner yesterday. Tzuyu was wearing the oversized sweater that Chaeyoung found a few days ago; Chaeyoung’s face and heart softened at the fact that what was almost like a dress on her, was nearly a crop top on the younger.

 

     “Morning, love,” Tzuyu greeted Chaeyoung with a smile, tilting her head up for a morning kiss. The two of them got used to morning breath, amongst other things, when things turned from bad to worse. Their house was luckily solar powered, but they chose to save on water and electricity ever since the first month of what they have personally called, The End. It rained continuously for days on end and they ran out of power very quickly. It has been better since then, but they continued to be conservative with their resources. “sorry about your sweater.”

 

     “It’s fine, you can keep it. You look so cute,” Chaeyoung said as she rested her head on the table. She hasn’t had much of an appetite lately, and this morning wasn’t any different. This didn’t stop Tzuyu from getting up to get her some crackers from the box that they managed to find a week ago.

 

     “Of course I do, love,  _ it’s me _ ,” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes as Tzuyu chuckled softly. Chaeyoung nibbles on the crackers and stares at Tzuyu some more; Tzuyu really did look good in the sweater she picked up, and Tzuyu  wasn’t wrong for implying that she looked good in everything. However, Chaeyoung also thinks about her own dwindling selection of clothes. “you know, it doesn’t have to be a matter of who keeps what. We can just share everything. It’ll be a lot easier that way, anyways. It’ll be hard, considering how different our bodies are, but it’s not like we’re going anywhere important any time soon. Even if we were, it’s not like there’s anything, or anyone, out there to impress.” Tzuyu reached over brush Chaeyoung’s curls from her face. Her hand lingered, and Chaeyoung appreciated the warmth.

 

     “You’re right,” Chaeyoung simply replied.

 

     “Another idea could be just going full naked,” Chaeyoung gave Tzuyu a look. “just throwing out ideas.” Tzuyu grinned and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes once again, but she was smiling as well. The world was ending as they spoke, but Chaeyoung was glad that she could spend the last of her days with someone who will salvage any bits of normalcy that they could; someone who could pick her up when she felt constantly put down by the reminder that this was it; someone who she knew and could be completely comfortable around; and, most importantly, someone who she loved dearly, and that loved her dearly as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has also been posted on asianfanfics, but i truly prefer posting here afterall fdlskl me posting on aff after years not doing so was a whole entire MESS
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter: @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
